Nylocke
Nylocke is one of the main characters from the Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game (MMORPG), Terrain Of Magical Expertise (TOME). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nylocke vs Papyrus With Team TOME * Team TOME VS Team Lyoko (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs Team TOME Death Battle Info Personality Nylocke is a role-player, a player who likes to pretend and act like the character that they play as. He has the habit of giving himself special titles; he will jump into the air and shout "Nylocke!" followed by a title relevant to the situation that generally begins with "Master of..." or "Dragon of...". He is goodnatured, extremely extroverted and very friendly toward any player he meets, going so far as to help complete strangers, such as Elescope and Hyprelynx. He is an old friend of Gamecrazed, who was possibly the first user Nylocke met in TOME, and serves as a kind of older brother to Flamegirl. He tends to call male players "Sir (username)" and female players "Lady (username)," but notably, Nylocke frequently refers to Kirbopher as "squire" instead. He also frequently pronounces Kirbopher's name incorrectly, though he never means to annoy and eventually comes to correct himself later. When he is faced with a battle, Nylocke usually acts focused and eager to test his abilities with sportsmanship, and views his opponents as fellow colleagues to have fun with, rather then competitors. When it comes to hackers, however, he displays a strong sense of furious justice, often referring to them as "vile" or "criminals." In Dragon Drama, it is also revealed that his real life is rough and being in character on TOME is one of the only times he really enjoys himself, which is why he rarely breaks character and prefers to block out anything that doesn't correspond to his idea of fun. This is the first of only a few times in the show that Nylocke breaks character, symbolized by black, reptilian pupils appearing in his eyes. It is implied that Nylocke has attracted quite a following within the game's community itself due to his over-the-top performance, to the point that several players have deep ties to him. These include Serpentine, a roleplayer who considers himself Nylocke's eternal rival after initially being rejected by him, and Demonking, who was dissuaded from his job as a hacker through Nylocke's persuasion before eventually becoming a roleplayer himself. Whyti and Hyprelynx seem to admire Nylocke as well, imitating his famous "WHOOSH!" when dashing into a situation. Abilities * Cold Steel * Stalagmite Storm * White Wind * Drain Edge - An item attached to Nylocke's sword, capable of absorbing enemy attack to be later unleased in a form of attack. It can be discharged partially for a minor shockwave, or can be discharged fully to release a powerful beam. The capacity of the Drain Edge is considerably massive, as seen in Episode 9, where the Drain Edge is capable of absorbing Zetto's overcharged Breaker Beam; and in Episode 10, where the Drain Edge is shown to be capable of absorbing the entirety of the Forbidden Power. As of Episode 10, Nylocke tossed his Drain Edge away in hopes of disposing the Forbidden Power, and thus does not possess this item anymore. Gallery NylockeS1.png|Nylocke of Season 1 Bff9e0287e1907db1a731a725d5567f3_original.jpg|Nylocke in TOME RPG Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:TOME characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Virtual Reality Combatants